Empire Bay
Empire Bay is a fictional city on the East Coast of the United States of America, based on a combination of New York City, Boston, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Chicago and Detroit with elements from other US cities during the '40s and '50s, that serves as the setting for Mafia II. It features a completely open-ended map of about 4 square miles. The city also features sights based on famous landmarks such as the Brooklyn Bridge and the Empire State Building. Some of the key locations found in Empire Bay are: *Safehouses - Places where the player can store clothing, food, and cars, and use as a home. *Restaurants and Diners - Buy food like hamburgers, sandwiches, and drinks to restore lost health. *Bars and Clubs - Places the player can relax, regain some health, and have some fun. *Garages - Engines can be replaced, cars can be resprayed, and the license plates can be changed. *Gas Stations - Refill your car's gas here if it runs out of fuel and wash it. *Clothing Stores - Where you can buy new outfits. *Gun Stores - Where you can buy guns and ammunition. See: Mafia II: Map Locations of Empire Bay History Empire Bay was first founded in the year of 1547 by the Italian explorer Giulio Contadino and named Porto Romano after the founder's home town of Rome. Empire Bay served as a simple trading post on the mouth of the Culver River until the start of the 17th century when it came under Dutch rule. Under the rule of the Dutch, the city rapidly grew to be a major colonist metropolis on the East Coast of the Colonies. It would remain under Dutch rule until 1694 when the British came to be the ruler of Empire Bay. The British governor Sir John Stanmore whom began his rule in 1694 was also the one who named the city Empire Bay. Stanmore would govern Empire Bay until 1734 before his resignation. It would remain under British rule until after the American Revolutionary War during which the British used the city as a place to keep American Prisoners of War. Throughout the 19th century, during the immigration booms, many of the city's districts were formed around the waves of immigration. Examples are Kingston, built around the Irish immigration wave or Chinatown after the large Chinese immigration boom. It was during the 19th century and the start of the 20th century that the city really grew to be a modern, American big city with the construction of the Culver Dam and the famous Empire Arms Hotel, which would burn to the ground in 1942 before it was rebuilt. The rebuilding process was completed sometime between 1945 and 1950. Today, it is a thriving and economically powerful metropolis among the larger cities of America. Demographics Empire Bay is an ethnically diverse city with sizable Italian, Irish, Chinese and Black populations - due to immigration and, in the case of the blacks, the Great Migration from the Southern United States to Northern industrial cities. Estimates would place the racial division at ~70% White, ~15% Black, ~10% Asian and ~5% Other. White inhabitants whom are neither Irish nor Italian can be presumed to be of English or German descent, meaning that there are also probably sizable German-American and English-American populations. Businesses Main article: Businesses in Empire Bay. Many nationwide corporations are headquartered in the city, such as Swift Cola and Big Break Tobacco. In the city, a wide variety of businesses can be found - such as clothing stores and real estate agencies. Geographical Information The city is surrounded by countryside, and the map is open ended, with an area of about 4 square miles. The city is surrounded by mountains and hills, much like Upstate New York. Neighborhoods There are 20 neighborhoods in Empire Bay. On the in-game map they are outlined by a black dashed line. * Chinatown * Dam (Joe's Adventures) * Dipton * East Side * Greenfield * Highbrook * Hillwood * Hunters Point * Kingston * Little Italy * Midtown * North Millville * Oyster Bay * Port * Riverside * Sand Island * Southport * South Millville * Uptown * West Side Streets Relatively few street names of Empire Bay are known, but those known are as follows: *Baker Lane *Calvin Street *Evergreen Street *Jenkins Street *Main Street *Misery Lane *Oak Street *Palisade Street *River Street *Williams Crescent Interactive Image Image:05.png|650px|thumb|center|Interactive image. Use your mouse. rect 19 281 76 349 Dipton apparel poly 645 221 721 229 723 334 646 331 Clothing Stores poly 231 405 232 394 239 389 250 393 251 401 249 408 255 410 271 456 262 461 268 536 253 541 242 488 235 536 222 536 222 468 213 443 218 414 Joe Barbaro poly 378 741 381 692 394 599 394 588 368 566 384 469 390 450 422 443 422 420 424 396 449 393 457 414 454 436 490 456 494 574 471 593 474 733 441 741 440 693 438 627 434 598 422 663 403 730 403 734 Vito Scaletta poly 555 525 562 500 779 493 801 519 827 531 852 577 758 574 655 589 641 558 Charlie's Service & Repair poly 107 72 168 164 170 270 109 222 Vehicles: Mafia II poly 626 239 624 84 637 85 637 58 574 52 575 80 581 82 585 235 Bars and Clubs poly 975 270 975 239 1079 209 1115 227 1115 233 1115 235 Restaurants and Diners poly 982 753 1043 785 1118 756 1133 744 1073 725 Playboy magazines poly 171 349 191 350 190 417 170 417 Wanted posters poly 662 397 721 400 717 427 664 424 Gun stores poly 767 368 815 369 816 401 766 401 Telephones poly 957 464 956 431 962 419 974 419 969 406 975 401 985 404 984 418 994 425 994 461 987 467 Empire Bay Police Department poly 867 122 959 127 965 262 868 255 Gas stations poly 656 68 685 75 684 119 659 119 Joe's apartment poly 715 116 716 75 740 77 740 121 Scaletta Apartment poly 658 188 655 136 685 137 685 191 Vito's House poly 716 140 740 144 740 191 715 187 Marty's Apartment desc bottom-left Law and Order Laws, such as traffic laws and street laws, are strictly enforced, but the police interaction are toned down compared to the police in Lost Heaven. The Empire Bay Police Department are the law and order in the city. Media There are three different radio stations in Empire Bay: Empire Central Radio, Empire Classic Radio, and Delta Radio. Each Radio station plays different songs in the different time periods the game takes play in. The 1940s and the 1950s. During the 40s, Empire Central Radio plays popular pop and Doo wop hits. During the 1950s, Empire Central Radio adopted the new Rock and Roll sound with the Disk Jockey making many rebellious and youthful like comments between songs. Empire Classic Radio during the 40s plays more big band oriented songs of the time. However during the 50s, the notable anti rock and roll, playing classic tunes or older songs to combat this. They notably broadcast more serious news of the three stations. The last station, Delta Radio, mostly plays Jazz and soft-rhythm music during the 1940's, made by black artist. During the 50s however, they play Blues, and soul during. The programming host is named Sammy Stevens. Empire Bay is also served by five broadsheet newspapers: *Empire Bay Tribune *Empire Times *Empire List *Bay Herald *Empire Bay News Families Empire Bay's underworld is mostly comprised of three mafia families. In 1931, the Vinci-Moretti War started for control of the city's underworld. The families are as followed: *Clemente *Falcone *Vinci There is also another family featured in Jimmy's Vendetta. *Gravina Gangs Other than the "Three Families," there are smaller, less-powerful gangs that are involved in the city's underworld. They are as followed: *Bombers *Greasers *O'Neill Gang *Empire Bay Triads *Eric's Gang Prison gangs *Leo's Prison Gang *The Spooks *Prison Triads Notable Residents *Vito Scaletta *Antonio Scaletta *Maria Scaletta *Francesca Scaletta *Joe Barbaro *Marty *Henry Tomasino *Jimmy *Thomas Angelo *Sarah Angelo *Frankie Potts *Franco Vinci *Leone Galante *Pepe Costa *Federico Pappalardo *Stephen Coyne *Carlo Falcone *Eddie Scarpa *Alberto Clemente *Luca Gurino *Brian O'Neill *Mickey Desmond *Mr. Chu *Zhe Yun Wong *Eddie Fu *Tam Brodie *Sal Gravina *Judge Hillwood *Elroy Tussle *Duke Tussle Transport Empire Bay's public transport is run by Empire Bay Transport Lines. The city has a rail line, which is predominately based upon the New York Central RR, as screenshots have shown trains in the company's livery, as well as company loco types. The railway line is also linked to a large dock/industrial complex. However, Vito is not able to use the rail lines. There are buses serving the city as well. Landmarks *Lincoln Park (Based on both Central Park and Boston Common) *Empire Arms Hotel (Based on the Lever House) *Grand Upper Bridge (Based on the Brooklyn Bridge) *Empire Bay Building (Based on the Empire State Building) *Ulver Building (Based on the Chrysler Building) *Zavesky Observatory (Based on LA's Griffith Observatory) *The Docks (Based on the Brooklyn Shipyards) *Hillwood Sign (Based on the Hollywood Sign) *Highbrook Bridge (Based on the Boston University Bridge) *Culver Dam (Based loosely on Hoover Dam) *Empire Bay Church (Based on the Czech Republic's Evangelical Comenius Church) *Kingston Stadium (Based on Yankee Stadium) *Southport Tunnel (Based on New York's Lincoln Tunnel) *Empire General Hospital (Based on Los Angeles City Hall) *Empire Bay Police Department Headquarters *Empire Bay Courthouse (based on Second Church of Christ, Scientist in New York) *Unnamed skyscraper based on Woolworth Building (in game without gothic roof) *Unnamed skyscraper based on Bank of Manhattan Trust building (in game without gothic roof too) *Unnamed skyscraper based on 250 Broadway (in game taller than real life) *Unnamed building in East Side based on Whitehall Building *Unnamed building in East Side based on 55 Central Park West *Unnamed building in East Side baesd on The Majestic Building in New York Trivia *The city has seven million inhabitants. *If the player kills a shopkeeper, upon returning to the store there will be crime scene tape across the doors. *If the player attacks a shopkeeper but does not kill him, upon returning two police officers will be questioning the shopkeeper. *You can have your shoes shined from any shoe shine man for $1.00. *You can buy Hot Dogs from any Hot Dog Stand in the city. Slideshow Embay.jpg|View of Oyster Bay and Midtown Mafia II - Empire Bay Map-17.png|The Logo of the Empire Central Radio Station Empire Times.png|Empire Bay's Largest Newspaper Empire1.png|One of the City's Many Diners Empire5.png|Diner in Sand Island Mafia2 2010-11-11 20-45-49-98.png|Business Quarters in Midtown 10 18 amres logo.mipmap.png|The Empire Arms Hotel Empirearmas.png|The Largest Hotel in the City Empirearmas2.png|Empire Arms Entrance Empirearmas3.png|View of West Side Comisaría.png|The EBPD's Headquarters Ebpd.png|The City's Police Force Escudopoli.png|EBPD EBN.png|Empire Bay News Front Page Empire Bay Forge image.jpg|The Empire Bay Forge in Millville Logotren.png|The City's Railways Edificiovinci2.png|View of Midtown Edificiovinci6.png|Skyscraper in Construction 800px-Fmv0905c0778.png 800px-Fmv0905c0816.png Villa4.png Mafia2 2010-10-14 21-28-54-71.jpg Mafia2 2010-10-14 21-29-10-60.jpg 1capitulo10.png 1capitulo13.png 1capitulo2.png Parry Bus 1945 Front.png Culvercartel.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-377.png Banco.png Empirearmaslogo.png Luca in hotel.jpg Salaconferencias.png CulverEmpirePoliceSpecial-Mafia2-front.jpg Arrested.jpg Category:Empire Bay Category:Mafia II Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Geographic Territories